


Movie Night

by autisticbisexualharley



Series: Sort of Dating [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara is cute and gay and lucy is cute and also gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticbisexualharley/pseuds/autisticbisexualharley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy kind of wishes she practiced in front of the mirror for thirty minutes instead of ten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kara could make anyone swoon, i'm pretty sure. enjoy!

Lucy had spent more time than was probably necessary preparing for a movie night with Kara and her other friends, she couldn’t look like she was trying  _ too hard _ or someone would notice right? Notice what, she wasn’t saying, but they would notice. They would. Okay she’ll say. Notice her totally-not-easily-noticeable crush on Kara Danvers.

She’s brought a large tub of chocolate ice cream and a few boxes of popcorn for the event. She also stood in front of her mirror for ten whole minutes, practicing asking Kara out to dinner to that Italian buffet she knows she likes. She’s going to ask her out when everyone else is either gone or asleep. Yeah. She will. Maybe she should have practice for another twenty minutes.

Kara answers the door before Lucy has a chance to knock, Alex is there, but Kara said earlier on the phone that James and Winn weren’t able to make it. Busy with something, they didn’t say what.

“You’re here! How are you? Oh! Ice cream! Now you and Alex can share the box in the kitchen.” Kara says, grinning and quickly taking the items from her hands to put them in the kitchen and scurrying back to give her a tight hug. She smiles at Alex from over Kara’s shoulder.

“Hey Danvers, what’s up?”

“Not much, I’m gonna make popcorn while I wait for Kara to let go of you.” Alex says with a smirk on her face, this makes Kara let go of her immediately. Neither of them had actually noticed how long their hug had been going.

“Ha ha Alex, I just like hugs. And I happen to give fantastic ones. Right Lucy?” Kara says, she gives Lucy a confident smile while her faces turns pink and she pulls Lucy by the hand to her couch.

“The best.” she replies, she’s suddenly far less nervous now about asking her out later tonight. Slightly less. She thinks. Maybe. “So what are we watching?”

“All of the B-horror movies we can watch on Netflix before Alex falls asleep. I’m going to eat four scoops of ice cream every time I see a bad fake background.”

“So you’re going to eat the entire tub of ice cream.”

“Yes.” Kara says, scooting closer to Lucy without really needing to, there was plenty of room on the couch for the three of them. But neither of them noticed that.

“Alright! Let’s start with that Tucker and Dale movie.” Alex says while sitting down and handing Kara the tub and a spoon and setting a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

“Oh I love that one!”

Lucy spend most of the movie sneaking glances at Kara while she’s laughing, turns out it’s a comedy horror movie, and she can’t help but think about how great her laugh sounds, how nice her smile is and how it practically glows with happiness. Or notice how her arm is resting behind Lucy’s shoulders and she’s only scooted closer, somehow, throughout the movie.

When the movie is over Kara says “Looks like she fell asleep.” and Lucy looks over to see that yes, Alex did look to be asleep. Kara grabbed a blanket that was laying over the back of the couch and draped it over her sister, and then lightly patted her head. “She gets tired. Probably because she never uses her vacation days.”

Now is Lucy’s chance, she’s going to ask her out right now and she’s going to make it very clear that she wants it to be a date.

“Kara, um” Oh no, she’s nervous again “uhh, can- can I talk to you about something important?” she says while blushing hard. Her neck feels hot.

“Yeah sure! Anything.” She’s got such an encouraging smile on her face.

“Okay yeah. Okay. So-”

“Wait!” Kara cuts her off. “I kind of wanted to talk to you about something too, do you mind if I take you somewhere?” she says standing up.

Um? “Okay sure, where are we going?” Kara is pulling her toward the balcony.

“The roof, hold on to me.” She pulls her close to her, Lucy secures her arms around her neck, and Kara takes off.

When they land on the roof, Lucy suddenly forgets what she was going to say.

“Um, so who wants to go first?” she asks with a nervous smile on her face.

“Oh, well if you want to you can, I just wanted to come up here so I could be sure Alex wasn’t faking sleep or anything to overhear us talking.” she says, and she’s blushing too and still standing very, very close to Lucy. They were now face to face and she was looking her straight in the eye.

Okay, she can do this. It’s not like she’s never asked anyone out on a date before. Kara was her friend, and even if she said no they would still keep being just that. Kara’s eyes staring into hers suddenly make her feel like she can do anything.

“Kara, do you want to get dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Don’t we get dinner together all the time?”

“No wai-” But when she see’s Kara’s playful grin and hears her giggle.  _ She’s teasing me!  _ Lucy thinks and then she grins too.

“I really like you Lucy, so yeah, I really want to go on a date with you.” Kara rests a hand on her lower back and pulls her closer still. “Who wouldn’t want to go out with Lucy Lane?”

Lucy puts her arms around her neck and says “I am pretty great aren’t I?”

“The best.” Kara’s smiling so softly now, and her face is so close to Lucy’s that the cool night air is slightly shocking in contrast to Kara’s warmth. “Is it… alright if I kiss you, Lucy?”

Lucy is not surprised at all about how quickly the “Yes” falls from her lips and Kara’s lips are kissing hers softly before she has time to close her eyes. 


End file.
